I'm mad(ly in love with you) - Spideypool
by WeakEndGirl
Summary: Deadpool falls in love for the first time. His crush is Spiderman, of course. And of course, he is gonna get what he wants, right?
1. Crush (prologue)

I'm mad(ly in love with you)

A DeadpoolxSpiderman Lovestory

Prologue: Crush

Deadpool was sitting on the corner of a roof, eating a tacco. The sun was setting and he enjoyed the last warm breathe that went through his spandex. The tacco was delicious, as usual, and the city was just the way he liked it. Dirty, rough and loud. Still talking about the city here, honestly.

It was the same precidure as usual. Some folks tried to rob a bank nearby and the police was going crazy for it. It was the best comedy show Deadpool had seen in ages. He took a huge bit of his tacco and chewd loudly, grinning, bits of tacco falling down from his mouth all over his legs.

„Dish ish ahsuhm.", he said to himself, mouth full of food.

It was the perfect friday night for him. After finishing his meal, he would go home, get himself a beer, or two...or three or a couple more, watch horror movies all night, yell at the protagonist for going into dark houses where most likely nothing bad will happen to them, right? And just enjoying life.

He loved his life. He was his own boss, he did whatever the fuck he wanted to, there was no one to tell him to stop of quit or whatever. Nope, voices inside the mind don't count. Coming to think of it, Deadpool had always been a rather crazy guy. A mad one. But things were about to get worse.

He finished his tacco, crumbled up the tissues and threw them over his shoulder as he heard a weird sound cutting through the air. It was a slashing, rather quiet noise, but it seemed so unnatural and weird to Deadpool. He had never heard it before.

„What is this?"

And as if somebody had heard him say that, the answer was revealed to him just seconds later. With a huge drive someone catapulted himself into the air, right in front of Deadpool. Their eyes met for a second and then, everything seemed to go slow-motion. The rather small guy in a blue and red spandex was flying thorugh the air, his legs bent to his body, the arms outstretched to the back, his three-cornered maskeyes focused on Deadpool.

„What the..."

The simple elgenace that this guy showed with every small movement totally fascinated Deadpool. The last shafts of sunlight infolded the person from behind, making him look even more mysterious and desirable.

His right, rather slim arm reached to the front now, stretching his hand into a weird position and then shooting something like a rope to the wall of a bulding nearby. He then stretched his legs and bend foreward with his chest. It looked amazing.

And then he was gone again, swinging his way to the police officers down there.

Deadpools eyes were still fixed to the spot where that person had been, just seconds before. His heart was racing to the maximum.

(My heart skips, skips, skips...a beat)

„Oh. My. God.", he slowly said to himself, looking down at his shaking hands. He tried to stand up but his knees buckled under, they could not carry the weight that had just made his way to his stomach. Not the taccos. Those were butterflies.

[What is he doing?]

Tons of butterflies that forced him to stay seated and hold on to the building with both his hands because he felt like he was going to faint.

His breath was going fast, his palms were sweaty, his face was burning, his whole body was turning from hot to cold and from cold to hot again. He forced himself to concentrate and teleported back to his apartment.

„What in the heavens!", he shouted as he finally lied in bed, staring at the wall, thinking of that guy.

(Deadpool has a crush.)

[He just fell in love?]

(He totally did.)

Deadpool was in love. The first time ever. And this was going to make him even more mad than he had ever been before. He was going to turn into something even more weird than he already was.

Deadpool was in love.

Madly in love.

With Spiderman.

And he wanted to win him over.


	2. Surprise

Chapter 1: Surprise

„Spidey, wake up, I made you pancakes!", Deadpool shouted from the kitchen in total excitement. Peter slowly opened his eyes and moaned. He took a look at his alarm clock. 6am. Seriously? Goddamnit. Sometimes, he really, really hated Wade. He really did. He hated the fact that Deadpool let himself in through the windows, ate his food without asking for permission and of course, didn't buy new groceries, „cleaned up" to apologize, meaning that he threw everything away that he didn't like or burnt stuff down.

Peter remembered the day they had met very clearly. One day after he had down his heroic duty, he was leaning against a wall in a side street, taking a deep breath, calming down. Out of nowhere, the 6.2 feet tall guy in a red and black spandex appeared in front of him.

„BOO!"

Peter twitched in shock. Why didn't his spider senses warn him? He should have seen that coming, right? He looked at the red mask and could see the big smile behind it.

„Not as amazing and fearless as they say, not-so-amazing Spiderman."

„What do you want?"

„Would you sign these for me?"

Deadpool held up a large pair of spiderman-Boxershorts. Peter raised on eyebrow behind the mask. The other one still smiled and now also pulled out a pen.

„You gotta be kidding.", Peter said and turned around to walk away. Deadpool grabbed his arm.

„Pleeeeaaaase.", he whined.

„Well, fine!"

He sighned the boxershorts and just hoped those were not worn ones and handed Deadpool back the pen. The taller guy jumped from one foot to the other in excitement. Peter sighed. It had been a long day and this dude was slightly annoying him.

„That's a weird spiderman-costume.", he said.

„What? Wait, no. This is not a _spiderman-costume. _It's my own. I am Deadpool. You should have heard of me by now. I am a super awesome X-Men-Spin-off-something. So to say, the _amazing _Deadpool."

Oh God, Peter thought, why do I always meet these stupid douchebags? Why me? Serioulsy, always these wannabe superheros? Why don't they bother somebody else with their nonsens?

„Yeah, right.", he just said, held up his hand to shoot a websling into the other direction when Deadpool disappeared and appeared again right behind him.

„I am not kiddin you, kid. Believe it."

And then he was gone. Peter just stood there and looked at the spot where Deadpool had been standing. Had he just encountered a new superhero who was obsessed with him?

From then on, Peter met Deadpool all over the city. It seemed like Deadpool always knew where Spiderman would go and what he would do. He was always up tp help him and they teamed up nearly everytime Peter needed help. Peter was rather doing this involuntarily but he appreciated the help. After weeks, even months of fighting crime side by side, Peter had to admit, they hade somehow become something like friends. He didn't mind the company of Wade anymore. He could be the most annoying pain in the arse, rambling on and on about stuff Peter didn't understand and sometimes Deadpool didn't show up for days and he never told Peter where he had been. Peter didnt ask. It was none of his business, right? And Deadpool always brought him presents. Weird, really weird presents, like a rabbit's paw for good luck, high heels in blue and red because they matched with Peter's spiderman-suit (despite the fact that Peter was NOT going to wear them, it was not even his size) and all other kinds of weird stuff.

But Peter liked it. He liked Wade and his big mouth. It made him feel like somebody cared. And what he liked most was that Wade couldn't get hurt. So Peter could punch him as hard as he wanted, Wade would heal. Right?

„Well, fuck you too, Wade, it's 6pm!", Peter shouted back to the kitchen and turned around in bed again. Wade had seen him with his mask off the first time he entered through the window. Uninvited of course. Peter had never found out how Deadpool knew where he lived. But he didn't know much about him anyway, which was probably a good thing.

„Ohw, come on. It's your brithday, right?"

„That's right and that is the reason why I want to sleep, ok? It's the only day I allow myself to sleep in."

„You can sleep after breakfast again.", Deadpool smiled as he walked into Peters bedroom, balancing a plate full of pancakes. It must have been around 30 pancakes. He had poured syrup all over it and put little chocolate flakes on it saying „happy bday pete". Sometimes, Peter hated Wade. And then again, just seconds later, his anger was gone and he really liked him.

„This is yours, birthday boy. Happy birthday."

Peter flushed and smiled shily. He reached out for the plate after he sat up in bed. He looked at the enourmous amount of pancakes in front of him. Deadpool went to the kitchen again, brought in an even bigger plate with even more pancakes. It was probably his own. He took off his mask and shoved a huge amount of pancakes into his mouth while Peter took his first bite.

„Thank you, Wade."

„Enniphime.", said Wade, mouth full of pancakes.

They sat there in silence, which Peter enjoyed, and ate their pancakes. Sometimes Peter wondered about Wade. Why he would always put such effort into these things. Maybe Peter was his only friend? Maybe Wade was just being nice? In the only way he could. Peter smiled.

„What."

„Hm?"

„You just smiled. What is it?"

„Nothing really."

Wade looked at him for a few seconds before he swallowed the rest of his pancakes and put the plate aside. He whiped his mouth with the back of his hands.

„Soooo, I made a plan for today...unless you...got the time."

Peter was really sorry, really. But he did have plans. Oh no. Wade would probably be sad, right? Peters eyes moved from the pancakes to Wade and back.

„Oh, alright, I get it. That's ok, kiddo. I guess she's cute, huh?"

Peters face went from pale to darkred. He wasn't going on a date, but he couldn't tell the truth either. He was giving himself a birthday present and he wanted to keep it to himself as long as he could.

„Ah I see. Well, have fun then. Gonna clean up the kitchen."

And this time, Wade cleaned up properly. No crazy stunts, no stupid comments. Peter knew Wade was sad. But he just couldn't tell him.

Peter didn't see Wade for a couple of Days before finally, he knocked on his door. Peter didn't understand. Wade never ever knocked. If he had to get in through the door instead of the window, he would mostly just kick it in and enter. Of course, he would never put it back on his own.

„Come in."

Wade entered the flat, carrying four bags full of groceries in his hands. He put them on the table.

„Look, man, I'm sorry I always took your stuff."

Peter looked at the groceries, back at Wade, back at the bags. What was going on? Wade moved into the direction where the living room had been, openedd the door, stood there for a moment, puzzled, turned around and looked at Peter in shock.

„Look, Wade we gotta talk."

„Where is the couch? And all the other stuff? Why is there a huge bed and new furniture and everything...oh my...", his jar dropped.

„Wade, it's just-",but Deadpool interrupted him.

„You see, you could've just told me you had a girlfriend and that she was going to move in and you were going to live together happily ever after and whatnot. Man you know I would not have been around if I had known. Not that I don't like women's company, ya know, it's just-", he went to the other room of Peter's flat, opened the door. Peters furniture was still in place, the walls had been painted blue.

„...-and you're going to be a dad...wow...now, that's it. My life is over. Maybe I thought we were getting along too well. Yep, my fault, sorry. Gonna let you do your think now. Good luck and all those cheesy stuff."

„WADE!", Peter grabbed his arm. „Would you please just listen to me?"

„Fine, but make it quick, I am a busy man and I got stuff to do."

They sat down on Peters bed. Deadpool put his head into his hands and looked at Peter with big, sad eyes. Peter was kneaded his own hands nervously.

„You know, I was going to ask you something."

„Nope, not gonna be the brats godfather."

Peter laughed at Wades ignorance of his feelings and what he wanted to say. He had felt this way about him for a longer period of time. Wade was his friend, he was comfort zone and he wanted to keep it the way it was.

„I...I wanted to know...I you would maybe...like to..."

„Oh hell no! I am totally NOT going to be your best man, no, nonononono!", he said angirly and stood up.

„You stupid dumbass, would you just let me finish?"

„Fine. Whatever."

„This", Peter pointed at the wall where the other room was located. „...is supposed to be your room, if you want it. I want you to be my roommate. I got the furniture on my birthday. That's why we couldn't hang out."

Wade said nothing. He just stood there for a while, staring at Peters hand, his body tension was realased, his knees gave in, he fell down on them in front of Peter.

„Well, If you don't want to-", said Peter nervously, but just then he could clearly see the big smile behind Deadpool's mask.

„I thought you would never ask."

He slang his muscular arms around Peters body and pressed his own against him. Peters face blushed deeply red, he was glad Wade couldn't see it, because his eyes were closed. He breathed in, the smell of taccos was so familiar to him by now. The only thing Peter didn't think of was that indeed Wade couldn't see his face, but he could hear his heart racing. His eyes widened as his head rested on Peters chest.

And that was the moment Peter realised he had a crush on Deadpool.

And he wanted to win him over.


End file.
